


The Thrill of the Chase

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi was homeschooled his whole life, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But don't let that fool you, Kuroko has done some shit in the past, M/M, he had his fun with it though, loosely based on Tantei Opera Milky Holmes universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, 'Toys' refer to a person's unnatural talent, if they possess one. The way they choose to use them separates them to 'Phantom Thieves' and 'Detectives'.<br/>In the city of Tokyo, a former Phantom Thief joins a Detective Academy, intending to start a new life. The past, however, isn't willing to give up, and even if it did, there are people around him who simply love to stir trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> My internet connection is simply unstable. Cons, I can't update as often. Pros, I can finish some of my videogames, particularly Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, which brought another AU. No previous knowledge of the universe required to read and understand.  
> The game actually took place in Yokohama but bear with me for changing locations to Tokyo.  
> Toys refer to a person's 'ability'. Detectives are people after Phantom Thieves, Phantom Thieves use their gifts to do some not so good things, most of the time, while Detectives used their own to stop them.

Azure eyes roam over a clear white suit and the black rose pin that served as its only decoration. It was a simple outfit, really, at the time when Phantom Thieves went for the flashier outfits possible; he simply preferred the focus to fall on his mask, rather than his clothes.

Sighing, he puts the suit back to its place, hanging in the depths of his wardrobe, in a place surely no one will bother to look.

Being a Phantom Thief was a silly little adventure of the past. Now that he was in high school, he should focus on it, instead of playing cat and mouse with cute Detectives.

He puts on his uniform, black pants with a white shirt and a sky blue tie that compliment his eye and hair colour well –natural, mind you.

Walking towards his new school, he takes the time to reminisce about his past adventures. Sure, it was fun, but it ended up with him not able to switch off his _Toy_. Sure, it’s fun for someone to not notice you for a minute, since you can go scare them, but when you go almost completely unnoticed by literally **_everyone_**.

 _Well, maybe it’ll be different this time around,_ was what he hoped.

 _Probably not,_ the rational side of his mind argued, _but then again, who knows what kind of interesting people I’ll meet this time?_

He allows himself a small smile as he enters the grounds of Holmes Academy. Who knows, he might get the chance to play hide and seek again; although this time, against a cute Phantom Thief.

 

-//-

 

It’s been fifteen minutes already, and their homeroom teacher hadn’t stepped in class yet. It made everyone in class restless, a blonde who introduced himself to everyone as _Kise Ryota._

**_(He tries to remind himself to not act familiar; Kise Ryota might know his past alias, but doesn’t know the person behind the mask.)_ **

That exact moment, the one who introduced himself as the Headmaster enters their classroom, with a redhead following behind.

_Another student, perhaps? Was he running late? Were there any accidents that caused him to be late, maybe?_

“Please forgive me for making you go out of your way, Headmaster.”

Headmaster Shirogane laughs. “Not at all, sensei. Be careful; somehow, each year’s Class 1-A manages to get a reputation.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” he replies with a warm upturning of lips (it’s far from being a smile, after all) and waits for Headmaster Shirogane to leave, which he uses to get a better understanding of their apparent teacher.

He’s short, for one thing, barely taller than he is. It’s possible that he’s very young, most likely just out of university. His physical form is lean yet seemingly well exercised; his posture is extremely confident, and the way he speaks only magnifies the effect.

 

“My name is Akashi Seijuro.” he introduces himself. “You may call me Akashi-sensei or simply Sensei. I won’t tolerate indecent behaviour in this class. This will work as a ‘substitute class’, meaning I’ll be helping you with material you couldn’t cover, or didn’t understand in your other classes. Now, any questions?”

Hesitantly, a hand is raised, belonging to a tall boy with forest green hair. It takes only a second for their homeroom teacher to call his name (correctly, surprisingly.).

“Midorima Shintarou-kun, right?” he asks for confirmation, to which he nods. “What’s your question?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you, Akashi-sensei?”

The answer was completely unexpected.

“Sixteen.”

“What? That’s a joke.” a boy with dark, navy blue hair laughs. “Why do we have to listen to you then, King Midget?” he teases, and the class laughs at him.

“Unfortunately for you, Aomine Daiki, not only I have an IQ high enough to teach –something you, apparently, lack– but I also got my degree six months ago, therefore, I’m at all aspects, eligible for teaching. What else can you boast about besides your lack of manners, _Ace-sama_?”

That last line was added in a mocking tone, and has two grandiose effects: One, it manages to get the students laughing at Akashi’s expense laugh at Aomine instead. Two, Aomine has gone pale as a sheet; because this _Akashi_ person knows something about him no one was supposed to know.

‘Ace-sama’ _could_ refer to Aomine’s incredible basketball skills. Aomine’s reaction, however, betrays that whatever that thing is, it’s not a good one.

Kise passes a note to Aomine, to which the tanned teen opens, reluctant. Inside the note, Aomine finds Kise’s wishes to a safe trip to heaven, now he’s made mad their new red haired devil of a teacher.

The move Kise did didn’t go unnoticed, even though Kise is a true Master when it comes to things like that. Perhaps the blond is the one surprised most.

“I understand that the need to talk to your friend is immerse, but you can wait until break, Kise Ryota.” His words are loud enough for everyone in class to hear and continue laughing, at Kise’s misfortunes this time.

“As for being a ‘devil filling in for a teacher’, as you put it, Kise-kun….” he mutters only for Kise to hear, but then everyone does, “You can thank your classmate Kise-kun for wanting to know how much of a _devil_ I can be.”

There isn’t one that doesn’t complain or glare at Kise for what he’s done. Kise can’t stop apologizing, only managing to do so after Akashi (who enjoys this a little too much) tells them to stop so that he can call attendance.

Name by name, he registers each one into his memory. He won’t forget anyone, who they are, what they are capable of.

 

**_[Archives: ON]_ **

**_KUROKO TETSUYA_ **

**_Toy: ILLUSIONARY PRESENCE_ **

**_Status: PHANTOM THIEF (Inactive)_ **

**_à_ ** **_Phantom Thief Status: PRESSUMED DEAD_ **

**_à_ ** **_Phantom Thief Identity: SHADOW ROSE_ **

**_à_ ** **_Recruitment Rate: 0.000000000004% POSSIBLE (NOT ADVISED)_ **

**_[Archives: OFF]_ **

****

_Toys are powerful weapons, indeed,_ is what Akashi thinks. A smirk forms into his lips, but he can’t really help it. He has found something truly interesting; it’ll make this game **_so_** much more fun.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, please take your hands out of your pockets and place them over your desk, where I can see them.”


End file.
